


Inked Skin and lovebites

by ChinaDoll



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Haruka!Top, Hotel Sex, M/M, Makoto!Bottom, Moving In Together, Rimming, Tattoo meanings, Tattoos, city life, hotel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2876363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChinaDoll/pseuds/ChinaDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're far to beautiful to be walking these streets alone!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked Skin and lovebites

Looking around, Haruka could feel eyes on him everywhere. They pierced right though his clothes, seeping into his skin uncomfortably. 

Almost everyone was cloaked in darkness, yet flesh was on display no matter where your eyes wondered. Men flashed monstrous tattoos, woman clacked in neck braking heels, skirts barely covering thighs. 

Haruka was feeling insanely out of place, not an emotion that often entered his mind. Stuffing his hands in his coat pockets, he turned his eyes down. Makoto.. he thought desperately. 

Makoto worked in a bar not far from here, serving people drinks and singing when he could. Haruka had been wanting to see him for a week, his job at a fancy hotel on the other side of town kept him away. Normally, Makoto would set up a date with him in a nicer part of the city.

Haruka had met the wonderful, tall and insightful Makoto a month ago. His friend Rin had introduced them, the two having the same tattoo artist dealt their own meeting a year or so back, so it had been only a matter of time before his tight knit relationship with Rin lead to Haruka's rendezvous with Makoto. 

Impatience pricked across his skin along with all the prying eyes he passed, some of them where primal and hungry enough it made his heart twinge. He was beginning to have doubts, when suddenly, 

“Haru!?” someone exclaimed. It could only be Makoto, he didn't know anyone else in these parts. A moment later, he felt himself being enveloped in a dark hoodie. 

“We need to get you off the street.” was whispered to him, along with an arm wrapping protectively around his waist. Haruka nodded gracefully, without complaint. 

Makoto hurried them around a corner, his long legs making it easy. Haruka didn't struggle against the man, he knew Makoto would never release him in danger, and self-consciously he leaned against the offered guidance. It was Makoto, so it was fine. 

This week has been so long. Haruka thought and slid his arm around Makoto's waist familiarly. Makoto tightened his grip a little, acknowledging the contact. Once they walked a bit further, Haruka felt less noticeable. 

Makoto ushered him into a large building, pulling away for only a moment to speak with a woman standing behind the front desk. He grabbed the key she offered him right as it dangled in front of his face, but wasn't short of thanking her. Haruka then found himself being steered up a carpeted flight of stairs, and down a narrow hallway. The lights flickered, every door had a shiny gold number on it's face. 

Makoto halts five doors down the hall, fumbling with the key, then stuffing Haruka into the room once he managed to open the battered wood. The moment the door slammed shut, Makoto hissed at him like a ruffled ally cat, “Are you crazy?” 

he was breathing heavily though his nose, almost as if he had been holding his breath on and off the whole walk to the hotel. Makoto ran a hand over his face and didn't give Haruka a chance to respond, he plundered on, “You're far to beautiful to be walking these streets alone!” 

Haruka blinked, as the words swam though his mind. Makoto snapped his mouth shut, the gears in his head turning. Haruka could see it, he was wondering if it was too early in their relationship to say something like that so flippantly. He held up his hands in surrender, “Don't take that the wrong way..” 

“I didn't.” Haruka said plainly. Slowly he rolled Makoto's hoodie down his shoulders. Letting it fall to the ground, he made fast work of his own coat. Flopping it in the general direction of a chair by the phone table. 

Blue eyes gazed up at Makoto gently, and hands proceeding to unbutton his black vest. “Makoto, you think I'm beautiful.” Haruka stated. Green eyes followed each button as they slipped free, reviling the pressed white shirt underneath.

“Yes.” Makoto admitted, running his tongue over his chapped lips. Haruka sheds the vest, dropping it on top of the hoodie. Slim fingers shift up once more to start on his silver and blue tie.

“Haru-” Makoto choked out. Haruka paused, fingers still griping his tie, and glanced up into verdant irises. Makoto added, “Wait.” 

Haruka did as asked, he assessed the tall man before him. Makoto's spring colored eyes, that he can feel seeping into his very being, are an intimate sensation. One that on the streets had made his skin crawl terribly. Now it was welcome; yearned for even. 

Haruka hummed, “You brought me here, Makoto...” he indicated the room with sweeping eyes, a common hotel room with a single queen sized bed, the head pressed to one wall and two side tables sandwiching it together.

“Yeah, but it doesn't mean we have to...” Makoto rubbed at the back of his neck.

Haruka's gaze fell onto his form once more. “Makoto, I want to, I came here to be with you.” 

Makoto's hand slid from his neck, eyes slightly wider, he could tell how very honest Haruka's words where, and the meaning they held. “I want to be with you as well...” a small smile reach Makoto's lips as his own words sunk in. 

“Just, slow down, okay? It's different. You're not a one night stand to me.” He began removing his own coat, “I want to make love to you.” Haruka tilted his head, watching Makoto pull the material off his arms. 

He stepped closer, dropping the coat on the growing pile of cloths. Haruka bit his bottom lip slightly, he returned to loosening his tie. Once it had been tossed away, he felt lighter. Taking the first button on his shirt, slowly as possible he slipped each one free. 

Trembling under Makoto's watchful gaze, rolling his shoulders back, he let the starched shirt slide to his elbows. 

Haruka's hands then drifted down to his belt, but Makoto's hand stopped him. Glancing up questioningly, he let Makoto keep hold of his hands. 

“Let me.” Makoto whispered lowly, answering what Haruka asked without words. 

Haruka nodded, though now wasn't sure what to do with his hands. Makoto stepped even closer, slipping his grip to Haruka's wrists and inviting him to hold onto his hips. Haruka clutched them firmly, taking a deep breath in through his nose as Makoto's hands drifted between them. 

Haruka fixed his gaze on Makoto's caller bone, which peeked from the top of his open shirt; something he must have done often when he clocked out form work. One of many tattoos could be seen, Haruka was brought away from it as Makoto pulled at his belt. 

His eyes fluttered closed, he felt Makoto pull the length of leather from each loop slowly. Dropping it to the floor with a metallic clunk. Makoto's lips found his jaw, brushing along the defined bone, whispering, “Please, don't scare me like that..ever again.” 

“Move in with me then.” Haruka said boldly, “I won't have to trudge though ally trash to get to you.” 

Makoto pulled back, Haruka looked up at him though his lashes. A knuckle under his chin tilted his head up further, “I have thought about it...I might need more convincing though..” 

Haruka smiled, “I'll make arrangements then.” he released the firm hip in his right hand, trailing a finger up to trace over the blue swirls painting the others skin. “After I find everyone of your tattoo's and kiss each of them...” 

Makoto shuttered under his feathery touch. “Do they have meanings?” Haruka questioned. 

The brown haired man nodded, “All of mine do...” 

Haruka gives him a pensive stare whilst tilting his head, and Makoto's knuckle slips way from his chin. This has been something Haruka's wanted to do for weeks, follow every dip and curve of Makoto's body, exploring and cherishing every bit of warm skin. Harurka nods toward the bed, biting his lip once more. 

Makoto takes the hint, moving to dispose of his clothes as they would only get in the way. Haruka takes over his own pants once more, unbuttoning them and sliding down the zipper, then pulling them off his legs, trying his best not to be distracted by Makoto doing something similar. Once kicking his dress pants away, he pulls down his boxers last and adds them to the nearly completed mess of garments around his feet. Turning to the bed, Makoto was already sitting on the edge, watching him with clouded green eyes. 

Now that he was bare and had Haruka's attention once more, Makoto scooted back onto the bed, leaning back against the headboard. At last removing his shirt, not caring if it gets wrinkled as he drops it; Haruka picked his way though their things and reached out a tentative hand for his partner's leg. 

He ran the hand up slowly, his body following. Makoto's skin dappled under his fingers. Makoto smiled at him, that gentle smile that only he can use to pull at Haruka's heart. Crawling into the tall mans lap, he seeks out a kiss. Makoto complied with vigor, both savoring the warmth, lips parting and strong hands keeping Haruka steady.

They pulled apart, Haruka panting slightly. His hands had found Makoto's shoulders, both where covered in brightly colored ink. Haruka rubbed the pink, shaping two flowers on Makoto's left shoulder. 

“Azalea - Take Care of Yourself for Me.” Makoto told him, fingers tracing circles into his hip bones. “For my mother.” 

Haruka hid his smile by leaning forward and kissing the places his fingers had been. He felt Makoto's groan in his chest before it fluttered out of his mouth. Haruka took his time, gently moving from the flowers to lick at a strip of Makoto's neck. 

The next tattoo was crashing blue waves, it started at his shoulder and trickled over his collar bone. This is the one Haruka has seen only part of numerous times. Makoto was watching him, Haruka could feel it. Looking at the man, bare before him, in every way. 

“There was a storm when I was very young, I lost a friend because of it...” Makoto whispered. 

Haruka took his hand from the pink flowers, in favor of cupping Makoto's face in his palm. Makoto's smile suggested his thankfulness, not just for understanding but also wanting him enough to ask about his tattoos. Even if the meanings where still painful, they where reminders, Haruka wanted to worship every part of Makoto. 

Haruka leaned forward once more, caressing the waves with his lips, following not only the lines but Makoto's own bone structure. Over Makoto's heart was yet another magnificent tattoo, this one depicting twin koi fish circling each other. 

“My siblings Ren and Ran.” Makoto said, after Haruka's eyes fixed on it. “You know, this is going to take forever, the lower you get.” Haruka heard as he gave the koi fish lingering attention. Feeling Makoto's thundering heart beat on his lips. 

“I don't have anywhere to be..” Haruka whispered into his warm skin.

“You intend to unravel my whole life history, in a matter of a few hours..?” Makoto questioned.

“No.” Haruka stated, sitting up straighter in Makoto's lap, blinking in the sight of darkened green eyes. Haruka slipped his hands on both sides of the tall mans ribs, “there is a life time for that.” he said, honestly, watching Makoto for a reaction. 

Makoto griped his hips firmer, slipping down the head board to lay flat on the mattress, tilting Haruka forward. Haruka pitched onto his knees, his lips a breath away from Makoto's parted ones. “You're right.” fell from his mouth.

Haruka smiles, pressing his lips to Makoto's, warmth seeping between them. He felt long fingers running though his hair, and shifted himself along the taller man's body. Longer legs hooked over his hips, locking him in place. Not that Haruka ever wanted to move, the way Makoto's body melded with his own was like the first swipe though clear water. Though this was much warmer.

They embraced eachother completely, and Haruka couldn't tell who was gasping, or who's heart was beating faster. Makoto ran his tongue over the ridges, along the roof over his mouth. Haruka pulled away, panting hotly between them. 

“Makoto..” slipped passed Haruka's lips. 

“haahh..Haruukaa.” Makoto huffed, his thighs trembled. Hands slipping from Haruka's now tousled hair, Haruka presses his hips closer to Makoto's pelvis, seeking another sound to pass through swollen lips. His ears reap reward, making his heart flutter. Haruka breathes against Makoto's chest warmly, leaving a few open mouthed kisses to heated flesh.

Trailing lower, following the curves of Makoto's stomach, Haruka sat back on his heels and looked Makoto over hungrily. His arousal leaked slowly onto his stomach, white fluid streaking his skin, covering the colored ink on his hips as it dripped down his curves. 

Haruka slung Makoto's legs over his shoulders, gripping gently at his thighs. Makoto's eyes where laced with heavy arousal as he relaxed into the mattress. Haruka's smile was heated as he tilted his head and kissed the side of Makoto's right knee in reverence, mouthing down and nipping at soft skin, sucking and lapping at the sting until satisfied it would bloom with color. 

Makoto hummed, approval and pleasure. “I don't suppose you brought lube...”

Haruka shook his head, “I was thinking we'd end up in your apartment.” 

“It doesn't matter, I won't hurt you.” he added, hand slipping down, pressing the pad of his thumb to the patch of skin between his testicles and anus. Makoto's eyes fluttered closed, head tossed back on the pillow. 

Scooting back a little more, Haruka leans down to place his lips there instead. He can hear Makoto's sharp intake of breath. It encouraged him further, tongue lapping the spot over and again. Following along with Makoto's whimpering, Haruka lengthened his licking to include Makoto's anus. The muscle clenched naturally, Haruka felt Makoto's knees clutch around his shoulders. 

Haruka soothed Makoto's thigh with a thumb, gentle circles as he continued to relax the area. “mmm” could be heard, Haruka glanced up. Makoto was watching him closely, bitting at his kiss swollen lip. 

“Have you ever been rimmed?” 

Makoto shook his head, “No..”

“Is it okay, if I continue?” Haruka asked, he didn't want to scare Makoto. 

“Yes...go ahead.” Makoto told him, only a slight shyness betraying him. 

Haruka smiled, reassuring his lover. Then nodding once, he lowered his mouth. This time delving deeper, opening his mouth and pushing with his tongue gently. Haruka knew he must doing something right, Makoto's head was tossed back in a gasp. Gibberish wails of pleasure falling repeatedly from his open mouth, his hands to busy griping the top blanket. Haruka decided he liked it that way, stopped him from coving those sounds. 

Rumbling a deep groan into his lovers body, Haruka lingeringly prepared Makoto, adding a finger to his ministrations at a languid pace. He pressed inside, sliding it next to his tongue. He could feel one of Makoto's heels pressing into his spine, as his partners own curled up off the mattress. 

Haruka's arousal dibbled freely down his skin and onto the sheets, he fought impatience, telling himself to wait. Makoto's more important. Even with his twitching erection, Haruka would hate to leave Makoto's warmth, every spasm and clenching muscle danced on his tongue. Though the thought of having that same feeling wrapped around his throbbing cock... Haruka had to grip the base of it, holding back release. 

The movement took him away from Makoto, as he slowly relaxed. When it felt safer, Haruka pet Makoto's leg gently, turning to look at him. His lover had been watching him silently, he smiled, 

“I think we can move on...if that's alright with you..” 

Haruka's lips twitched, “I don't think we have much choice, I can normally hold out longer.”

“It's alright. No need to force yourself back.” Makoto's whole being seemed to demonstrate his love, the deep color of his eyes; his ruffled hair that was sticking up in clumps.

Haruka slipped forward, so that Makoto's knees where once again bent around his hips. His thoughts sought a kiss, and Makoto accommodated him, opening his mouth. Haruka forgot he had just been tongue deep in Makoto's ass, forgot to ask permission. His attempt to pull away though was thwarted by Makoto pulling him closer, breaking only enough to pant against his lips. 

“It's fine...please...I want you...”

Haruka hummed his response, sliding his tongue along Makoto's. His hand trailing between them to line himself up with Makoto's glistening hole. Pressing the head in, Haruka's mouth hovering over his partners, almost touching. Makoto nodded slow, signaling him to continue. 

Haruka sank into Makoto's heat with a low groan, pressing as far as he could reach, and ducks his head into the crook of Makoto's neck to breath in slowly, to feel Makoto all around him, holding him, sharing his warmth. Makoto's hands slipped gently around his ribs on either side of his frame. Knees pulling him impossibly closer by their grip on his hips.

“I'm not gonna last long, even like this...I-” He slurs, catching Makoto's shoulder between his teeth in a hiss instead. 

“I guess that makes both of us..” Makoto panted, aiming a hurried kiss at Haruka's temple. 

Haruka hummed against his skin and murmured, “Better make the most of it..” 

“Move baby, please.” Makoto encouraged with shaking voice and stuttered rubs along ribs. 

Taking a sharp inhale of air though his lungs, Haruka pulled out slightly, then pushed back in, the feeling of Makoto naturally clenching around him made Haruka's vision swim. Every swear word he ever heard flooded his mind, but only a meaningless, pitifully wheeze moan tumbled from his mouth. Makoto seemed to like the incentive though, mumbling lovely close to his ear.“Y-yes, keep going-!”

Haruka didn't need to be told twice, pulling out completely, he dived right back into that wonderful tight heat, Makoto's panting drove him to find his pleasure spot quickly.

Everything was Makoto, and he was everywhere; the sheen of moisture that dappled Haruka's skin where Makoto currently huffed into his shoulder, one hand pressing into damp black hair, it was like a lifeline. 

Leaving a gentle kiss on Makoto's shoulder, Haruka smiled into it, trying to focus on the thrusting motion of his hips. The heat burning low in his belly was coming close to boiling point, every push and pull bringing him closer, and he could feel Makoto's toes curling on the back of his calves. He never wanted this to end. 

Makoto was warm and gasping around him, every brush of skin had shivers dancing down his spine. Haruka shifted his arms along Makoto's body, pressing under his shoulder blades. Makoto turned his head to face him.

“Haru..” he whispered like he was the best kept secret in the world. Haruka leaned forward to kiss him lightly. Slowing his thrusts without thought, Makoto didn't complain, surrendering to the lip lock with a hum. 

Haruka lingeringly stroked inside Makoto's mouth, detailing it, committing it to memory. Using his tongue to trace over the ridges on the roof of his mouth. Whenever Makoto did that to him it drove him mad in the best possible way. Makoto seemed appreciative to the delicate affection. While lost in kissing Makoto, Haruka found his lover's prostate with an angled thrust. Makoto's head went back as he curved into the feeling, exposing his throat for Haruka to lick and kiss. Hitting the spot again, Makoto choked out a moan. His entire body trembled and he came warmly between them, Haruka sucking at the hollow of his throat while he road out the waves of the orgasm. The tight pull of Makoto around him had his own release spilling into his lover, he bit down on the spot he sucked, his arms griping. Makoto's back for an anchor. When the last spirt twitched from his spent cock, Haruka breathed heavily into Makoto's cooling skin.

Makoto was running his fingers soothingly up and down his heaving back as they relaxed together. Haruka didn't bother pulling out just yet. Regulating his own, he listened to Makoto's steadying breaths. Pulling back to look at Makoto, he's sure that the spot on his throat will darken with color. Though, in all honesty, it made him feel rather accomplished.

“So when where you thinking I should move in?” 

“Last month.” Haruka mumbled, and Makoto failed to stifle a chuckle. “but I suppose next week is fine...when ever you find time to move your things.” 

“Um. I have a cat..” Makoto said shyly.

“So do I..” Haurka stated.

Makoto was smiling at him, “I hope they get along.” 

Haruka hummed, allowing himself to slip out of Makoto's body, completely soft. Once Haruka pulled away, Makoto excused himself to the rest room with a quick kiss pressed to black hair, and Haruka watched him go before rising up to tug back the blankets and make things comfortable for his return. Haruka curled up to wait for him. Makoto didn't take very long, seeking the cuddle they both wanted. Wrapping together under the large blanket. 

“We should order room service.” Makoto said, head tucked under Haruka's chin. 

“Mmm, I haven't eaten anything.” Haruka stated as agreement.

Makoto shifted towards him, giving him a sweet kiss, “Don't move then, I'll call.” Haruka smiled, watching Makoto stand and pull on his pants quickly before making his way to the phone. 

He knew that sleeping tonight would be better then ever, he'd have Makoto to hold; as well as the promise of that in the future. 

**Author's Note:**

> For story updates:[Twitter](https://twitter.com/ChinaDoll2522)


End file.
